1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cameras and, particularly, to a lens adjusting device and an image tracking system with the lens adjusting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras are widely used and have brought convenience to our lives. In short, cameras have become a part of modern life. Several cameras are used for electronic video communication. In video communication, seeing the face of the other user is important. However, most conventional cameras do not move automatically to track a user's face. The user has to specially move the camera by hand to re-enter the field of view, or has to consciously move his or her face back into the field of view of the camera.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.